mtgfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Spellcraft
Mana symbols Mana symbols here indicate the rarity of a spell, and usually is correlated with its power (for balance purposes). For further balance purposes, mana symbols of equal amounts but different types should still be of mostly equal value. For scaling purposes, more identical mana symbols indicate an exponentially more difficulty of casting. * : Capital: What is needed, but not consumed, in order to cast a spell. * : Inputs: What is used up in order to cast a spell. * : Labor: How much effort is needed to cast a spell. * : Time: How much time is required to cast a spell. No if it requires no preparation. * : Difficulty/Talent: What it takes in order to cast a spell successfully. If this can be imprinted on an item, then it is represented using instead. * : Knowledge/Training: What kind of learning one must go through to cast a spell. If this can be imprinted on an item, then it is represented using instead. * : Permission/Devotion: What divine/arbitrary limitations will be placed on use of a spell. * : Risk/Consequences: What price will one have to pay for having cast the spell. Effect symbols * : Power: How powerful the spell is (brute-wise). * : Utility: How useful the spell's effects typically are, and how worthwhile it is to use. * : Versatility: How useful the spell is for different purposes and varying scenarios. 0 if it has pretty much only one use. * : How long it takes for spell to take effect. 4 if it's pretty much instantaneous. Spells |mana= |cmc=2 |types=Artifact |p/t/speed= |text= (1) |flavor=A container that feels warm to the touch. }} |mana= |cmc=2 |types=Artifact |p/t/speed= |text= (3) |flavor=A container that steadily generates a stream of air out of its opening. }} |mana= |cmc=3 |types=Artifact |p/t/speed= |text= (3) |flavor=A glass vial that glows with a steady brilliance. }} |mana= |cmc=2 |types=Artifact |p/t/speed= |text= (4) |flavor=A container that releases a dense cloud of smoke over the vicinity. }} |mana= |cmc=2 |types=Artifact |p/t/speed= |text= (2) |flavor=A container from which pure water is generated. }} |mana= |cmc=2 |types=Artifact |p/t/speed= |text= (6) |flavor=High-efficiency spell (+4) A container that bursts in an explosion of air. }} |mana= |cmc=3 |types=Artifact |p/t/speed= |text= (5) |flavor=A glass vial that burns with a dazzling light so bright it partially blinds viewers for several seconds. }} |mana= |cmc=2 |types=Artifact |p/t/speed= |text= (6) |flavor=High-efficiency spell (+4) A container that can make itself or whatever it touches became incredibly hot very quickly. }} |mana= |cmc=3 |types=Artifact |p/t/speed= |text= (5) |flavor=A container holding the makings of an incredibly hot and steamy explosion. }} |mana= |cmc=6 |types=Instant |p/t/speed= |text= (8) |flavor=Fires, from the tip of a wand, a metal bolt faster than the speed of sound in target direction. }} |mana= |cmc=5 |types=Enchant Equipment |p/t/speed= |text= (4) |flavor=Imbues an object with a shining light. }} |mana= |cmc=5 |types=Enchant Equipment |p/t/speed= |text= (4) |flavor=Imbues an object with the ability to dissolve, at lightning speed, any iron it comes in contact with. }} |mana= |cmc=4 |types=Artifact |p/t/speed= |text= (6) |flavor=A potion that explodes upon impact, sending super-hot metallic shards flying in all directions. }} |mana= |cmc=11 |types=Instant |p/t/speed= |text= (7) |flavor=Low-efficiency spell (-4) Causes a discharge of lightning to split the skies, regardless of the presence of thunderclouds. }} |mana= |cmc=27 |types=Instant |p/t/speed= |text= (17) |flavor=Low-efficiency spell (-10) Identifies all humanoid individuals in the vicinity, then creates multiple copies of each in the remaining open spaces in the vicinity. }} |mana= |cmc=32 |types=Instant |p/t/speed= |text= (12) |flavor=Low-efficiency spell (-20) "You must remember that every time you teleport, every time you destroy a copy of yourself, you are dying." Creates a copy of yourself at a specific location, then destroys the original in a painless molecular deconstruction. }} Spells (Naruto) |mana= |cmc=5 |types=Instant |p/t/speed= |text= (4) |flavor=Generates a spherical vortex in one's hand that generates immense shearing stress upon collision. }} |mana= |cmc=7 |types=Instant |p/t/speed= |text= (5) |flavor=Generates a spherical vortex in one's hand that generates immense shearing stress and damages chakra upon collision. Also injures the user permanently. }} |mana= |cmc=3 |types=Instant |p/t/speed= |text= (3) |flavor=Generates orb lightning in one's hand. }} |mana= |cmc=5 |types=Instant |p/t/speed= |text= (4) |flavor=Generates a blade made of lightning. }} |mana= |cmc=6 |types=Instant |p/t/speed= |text= (8) |flavor=Generates inextinguishable black fire at any location. }} |mana= |cmc=5 |types=Instant |p/t/speed= |text= (6) |flavor=Crushes target object or person in a tomb of very strong sand. }} |mana= |cmc=5 |types=Instant |p/t/speed= |text= (6) |flavor=Crushes target object or person in a tomb of very strong sand. }} |mana= |cmc=4 |types=Instant |p/t/speed= |text= (13) |flavor=High-efficiency spell (+9) Creates a physical yet easily banishable copy of oneself. }} |mana= |cmc=6 |types=Instant |p/t/speed= |text= (15) |flavor=High-efficiency spell (+9) Creates a great many physical yet easily banishable copies of oneself. }} |mana= |cmc=1 |types=Instant |p/t/speed= |text= (9) |flavor=High-efficiency spell (+8) Substitutes one's body with some other object, and displaces one elsewhere. }} Category:Sets